Pain In the Back
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Everyone has a certain "pain in the back" in their life. Matthew swears he may need a chiropractor. DenCan fluff.


It was after the arctic council meeting where Matthew really felt the consequences of watching a scary movie with Alfred. To elaborate his consequence, it was not just any scary movie; Alfred decided to brave watching Paranormal Activity...and Matthew thought he should have been Belarusian or Lithuanian to have agreed. Why someone would ask, having the words "Alfred", "watching", "ghost movie" without "not" between the first and second words only equalled death. Having to watch one of the most disturbing films produced yet was overkill.

Lucky for him that he's a nation, his lumbar, spinal tendons and nerves having gone through Alfred's atomic press hold only ended up with a pulled muscle, but damn it all, it hurts.

"I really should have known better" Matthew muttered, "I may need a chiropractor if this happens again."

He stopped his walk when the natural light caught his attention, and turned to look outside the hotel window; the scene before him was the admirable capital of Copenhagen, Denmark. The city is always a beautiful destination when he visits his husband or hung out with the other Nordics; the bright blue sky brought life to the buildings and outlines the beauty of the canals and sea, the people were out walking, biking, shopping or other things with a great mood.

Matthew really grew to admire the city when Mathias happily gave him a personal tour in one of their many courtship dates. The date however started out rather awkward, Mathias was clearly nervous that he wouldn't like anything in the city but in turn he was nervous that he might offend Mathias in any way. Eventually in said date, the tension ceased between them when he almost felt in a canal at one point. Mathias joked that he should carry him bridal style for the rest of the tour for safely. Of course he declined, but Mathias unwittingly did so half-way back to one of his main homes in Denmark, causing some people to stare at them. Since then, be it either leisure or business, Copenhagen was one of his favorite places to visit. A thud of footsteps sounded behind him.

"Hey Mattie..." a voice said.

Whatever sense of serenity Matthew had unwittingly snapped to violent impulse. Without thinking, Matthew turned and pushed his free hand roughly against the one behind him, hearing the small thump and heavy metallic clank "Alfred you've caused enough damage, what is it!" he seethed blindly.

The nation blinked in confusion and looked up. "Wha? Mattie did someone piss in your maple syrup this morning?" he whined "its bro-in-law right?"

Matthew opened his eyes and immediately calmed down; his face reddened in embarrassment "oh Mathias, I'm so sorry for that, are you alright?"

The Dane stood up with axe in tow "Yeah I'm good, you're just lucky you're my usually loving wife and I love you" he assured "you look like you were in pain during the meeting, what happened last night?" he questioned.

Matthew sighed, after nearly four decades they've been married he didn't bother to tell him not to call him "wife", but it grew to more an endearing term than an insult, sometimes he wondered if his beloved got it from Sweden. "It's Alfred, he insisted on watching a scary movie again."

"Oh...that explains a lot, remember the last time we watched with him? Arthur dislocated a shoulder socket when Alpha-dog pulled on it and made us drive the bloody crumpet to the ER, what a Halloween that was" Mathias mused and placed an arm on Matthew's shoulders.

"Um Mathias" Matthew said sullenly.

"Yeah babe?" he smiled.

"I think it's best that I go rest a bit before I go home" Matthew insisted.

Mathias pouted at his wife's suggestion. "Aww don't you have time to stay in Copenhagen for awhile? I'll come and help take care of you here for a bit, and then we can go back to my place."

Matthew blushed, to which his husband still took fond amusement over "Oh um...well I suppose staying won't hurt my schedule, but my back is really killing me, why don't you just go to the bar with the others" he excused.

Mathias sent a light scolding look. "Mattie, I'm supposed to be the gracious host of the arctic summit," he dropped his axe aside and gently held the Canadian. "aside from that, I wouldn't go anywhere knowing you're in pain, what kind of husband would I be if I knew my wife's hurt?" he lightly nuzzled Matthew's cheek "a horrible one, that's what" Mathias finished with a light lingering kiss on his love's lips.

After they parted, Matthew smiled, "I-I guess so."

"Well you should know so, come on, let's get you upstairs" Mathias took the younger nation's hand gently while holding his axe on the other before they headed to the elevator. Luckily for them, the lift just arrived on their floor, following with a relative silence up.

It never ceases to amaze Matthew of how sweet Denmark was with him. He was normally a very boisterous guy and many times got himself into trouble, in turn getting Norway to punch him, slap him or choke him for being so dense. It really didn't help Mathias' case that Norway still considered himself to be an older brother with him, no matter how long it had been since he was Vinland.

Even with faults or other, he appreciated how serious Mathias was over his wellbeing and happiness, the looks of fondness, the reassuring embraces and the intimacy of his kisses made him feel special. Although it was still awkward having public displays of affection at times; but maybe it was due to the years of living with his papa France, he loves his papa but he rarely obeys the concept of personal space.

The elevator stopped with the doors opening to the floor. They walked a short distance to the room where Matthew opened to his tidy room and Kumajirou resting on the foot of his bed until the bear's ears perked to look at him.

Matthew set his documents and notes on the coffee table as well as removing his suit jacket, tie and dress shoes before he practically collapsed back beside his bear with slight wince of pain. "It's good to be finally being back in my room" he sighed and held Kumajirou like a teddy bear.

Mathias laughed at how cute his wife was without even trying. He placed his axe by the door and took off his suit jacket before sitting by the relaxed nation.

"Do you want me to make a hot compress or something?" he asked.

"That would be nice, if you don't mind too much" Matthew requested and continued to pet Kumajirou; the bear curled up and lightly growled on his chest.

"Oh it's my pleasure, bare slap af, forstået kære?" Mathias kissed his wife's cheek. [1]

"Ja, min elskede" Matthew said with a wink, he watched the Dane leave for the kitchen with a light heart "Mathias is such a sweet guy, huh Kumajirou?" he beamed. [2]

"Who?"

"I heard that you fuzz ball!"

* * *

Translation:

[1] - bare slap af, forstået kære? - just relax, understand dear? (Danish)

[2] - Ja, min elskede - Yes, my darling (Danish)


End file.
